Ever After
by OfficialEvilRegal
Summary: A year after Neverland Fiasco, it seems as though it was just yesterday that the Dark Curse of them here to Storybrooke, and despite the conditions it had to be made along with the reasons it was cast, it did result in one thing for everyone once it was lifted, a second chance at life, with no strings to the past. It gave all the chance to live happily ever after. CharMillsStilskin


It had been nearly a year since the Neverland Fiasco and things seemed to finally be calming down in Storybrooke. Yet, it had only seemed as if it was just yesterday, that the Dark Curse ravaged across the Enchanted Forest destroying everything in it's pathway, and bringing all of them here, and despite the conditions it had to be made along with the reasons it was cast, it did result in one thing for everyone once it was lifted, a second chance at life, with no strings to the past.

It was the day of her and David's Renewal Wedding, and Mary Margret was sitting in her dressing room watching through the chapel arched window as her friends and family gathered into the chapel. She relived all the events of her life, the choices she made, both good and bad. Some of the things she's done, she's not technically proud of, and others she's glad she didn't do such as telling Regina's secret to her mother, which she knows isn't entirely her fault, but she still played a role in it, and help killing her said mother, which she still shuttered to this day about.

A knock was heard at the door, as she turned around, quickly acting like she was preparing her make-up. "Come in." She said.

Emma came in looking as lovely as ever, wearing her off the shoulder light blue dress, with matching shoes. A flower rested on her shoulder where the sleeve should be, as her blonde curls were pint up in a ball. Mary Margret nearly cried as she saw her daughter, who rolled her eyes. "Come on, Mom, don't start this again." Emma said.

"I know, I know, it's just, you look so grown up." Mary Margret said.

"Seriously mom, I'm 30, I am grown up." Emma said.

"Yet, the baby is showing." Mary Margret said gesturing to Emma's stomach, which poked out a little. After the family and Killian returned from Neverland, the Blue Fairy turned his hook back into his hand, after he held up his word about protecting Emma while in Neverland. Killian eventually began to date Emma, and the two had married a year later and Emma self description of the wedding: "Mom and Dad were too busy crying to notice the wedding was over."

"It's just four months." Emma said.

"You showed at three months." Mary Margret said on the verge of tears again.

"Mom, not again." Emma groaned.

"Come here." Mary Margret said opening her arms for her daughter, who reluctantly went and hugged her mother tightly, patting her on the back. Despite the second chance thing, Mary Margret still wishes she could have raised her daughter, see her first steps, first ball, and more, but she could settle for this.

"Mom, I have someone here to meet you." Emma said.

"Who?" Mary Margret asked.

"Me!" Ruby said as she burst through the door, and rushed toward Mary Margret hugging her tightly. Ruby had decided to wear a sleeveless purple dress, with her hair in a ponytail thrown over her shoulders. Oh, how Mary Margret missed this, her best friend, and partner in crime. After the whole ordeal in Neverland, Gold and Regina worked together to put up the town barrier, enabling only citizens to come and go as they please, while outsiders can never find Storybrooke, and Ruby had started dating Dr. Whale at the time, and next thing everyone knew, they packed up, and left Storybrooke for Boston, and that was nearly six months ago. She still called and writes to Granny, and friends, but explained she couldn't be happier.

"Ruby! How's Boston?" Mary Margret asked.

"It's great, everything I imagined. I even opened my own small café, it's called Ruby's, you should visit." Ruby replied.

"I will, how are things with you and Whale?" Mary Margret asked.

"You tell me." She said as she held up her hand to show the engagement ring to Emma and Mary Margret, who's eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Damn." Emma said.

"Emma!" Mary Margret scolded.

"I'm sorry, but is that even possible to have a ring that huge." Emma said.

"Congratulations!" Mary Margret replied as she pulled her in for another hug, which Ruby returned happy with her best friend's approval.

"Thank you! But I have to go see Granny, see you inside, Mary." Ruby said as she rushed out of the room.

"Is everyone here?" Mary Margret asked.

"The guests are coming in, Henry's in the chapel with Killian and Dad, Gold, and Belle." Emma said still in shock of how Belle was now considered Henry's grandmother through her marriage to Gold, but hey they was in love, and nothing could stop love.

"That's it?" Mary Margret asked disappointment slightly in her voice.

"Of course not, dear." They heard a familiar voice say before a puff of bluish, purple smoke erupted in front of them to reveal Regina who smiled at the two of them. She wore a long sleeved red dress, with a dipping neck line, with an emerald necklace. Her black hair pent up in a ball, with a spiral curl on the left side of her face.

Mary Margret looked at her step-, no her mother with tear filled eyes. Despite how she and Regina acted in the past, and how they hurt one another, they eventually officially ended their feud in Neverland after Regina had risked her life to rescue Mary Margret from the Lost Boys, and built their relationship back up to beloved mother-daughter status, it took time, but it was finally done. "Mom." Mary Margret said the title as she had when she was nine years old.

"Let me see my Little Bird, not even dressed, still in your robes. Emma, weren't you supposed to handle this?" She scolded at the blonde who looked to the side as if trying to avoid being scolded. Mary Margret smiled at the title Regna had given to her when she was still very young all those years ago.

"Sorry grams." Emma muttered under her breath.

"What did you call me?" Regina asked giving Emma a sharp glare.

Mary Margret laughed as she watched as Emma and Regina argue, though playful, and not –I want to destroy you- type. "Well mom, I figured whatever you pick would be best." Mary Margret said.

"I see, what do you two take me for, a fairy god mother?" Regina asked placing her hands on her hip, staring at the two women who glanced at one another nervously.

"Well, you do have the magic." Emma said.

"So do you dear, wait I forgot, you can't even get the levitation part down right!" Regina said remembering of one of her lessons to Emma, who attempted to levitate Killian, but accidently dropped him after struggling to hold him up.

"Well if you and Gold stop yelling at me, and let me concentrate, maybe I could lift a chair or two." Emma said.

"Before or after you land someone in the hospital again, dear." Regina asked.

"Girls, can we get back to the dress thing." Mary Margret said.

"Right, let me see, oh yes, I know just the one. It's sort of a gift." Regina said.

"Hopefully, not the gift you gave her at her last wedding." Emma muttered.

"Dear, where is my son?" Regina asked choosing to let the remark slide.

"He's in the chapel, and he's my kid too." Emma protested.

"Alone!" Regina shouted.

"Grams, he's 12, with his step-dad, and grandfathers. At least you and Neal finally managed to arrive in time." Emma said.

As Regina and Emma got into another argument, Mary Margret thought of Regina's words, and her current life. When Regina was held captive by an insane Peter Pan who wanted her to be his wife, and the Lost Boys mother, the person who rescued her was Neal, having been a Lost Boy at one time, he knew every hiding spot, and according to the tale, on the way back to the ship, they had fallen hard for one another having had in common too many things to count such as harsh childhood, harsh life, bad parents, world jumpers, and most importantly Henry. Emma was shocked at first, but her and Neal decided to just best friends, as she had fallen deeply in love with Killian during the wild Neverland adventure. Henry considers himself the happiest boy on Earth, as he has two sets of parents, strict moms, but laid back dads. Eventually Neal and Regina married, and have been happy ever since and recently had a daughter named Cora Milah Cassidy, after their respected mothers, but everyone just calls her CC.

"Look, go out there, and tell everyone that we're coming!" Regina said.

"Fine, fine, no need to bite my head off Grams." Emma said snickering as she left the room. Regina turned back to look at Mary Margret, and for a second, she saw the young girl she saved on that horse, in the past, she regretted that decision, but realizing Daniel would want her to be happy, she finally was able to accomplish his second dying request, to love again.

"So mom, what do you have?" Mary Margret asked anticipated.

"Close your eyes dear." Regina said.

Mary Margret closed her eyes, and Regina waved her hands over her, making her robes become a short-sleeved white ball gown that had sparkles all across it, complete with a veil, and silk gloves, and make up complete. Regina turned her to the mirror, and covered her eyes.

"Open them." Regina said. "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" Regina asked uncovering her eyes.

Mary Margret was speechless as she stared at herself in the mirror, before twirling in excitement. "Oh, Mother it's gorgeous!" She said.

"It was your mother's, I meant to give it to you on your first wedding, but crap hit the fan. So your Vow Renewal will serve just as good." Regina said.

"How did you find this?" Mary Margret asked.

"Your father showed it to me, when he was doing one of his daily explanations of your mother." Regina said.

"Moth-"

"No, not today. No apologies, no worries. It's my Little Bird's day." Regina said.

"When crap did hit the fan, I missed you calling me that. How you would sing me to sleep, we played for hours, become the mother I lost, and how you returned to the mother you was for Henry, CC, and me again. I will always love you for that." Mary Margret said crying.

"And thank you for forgiving me, I know it wasn't easy, but you, Henry, CC, Neal, Emma, David, and even Hook helped me become better, and I will always love all of you for that." Regina said as a tear slid down her cheek, before embracing Mary Margret, as they stood for what seemed like hours hugging one another, before separating.

"Now, I'll be in the chapel dear-"

"Wait, Mom. Could you walk me down the aisle?" Mary Margret asked.

"What?"

"I wanted you the first time, but it happened, and I want you to walk me down the aisle." Mary Margret said.

"I would be honored." Regina said.

Mary Margret nearly jumped like a little girl again, as she took her mother's arm, as they walked out the room both with smiles on their faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Regina and Mary Margret approached the doors to the chapel, Regina turned to Mary, and saw that she was crying. "Oh, dear, what's the matter, you're already married, why cry at the renewal?" Regina asked.

"Because I finally have a family, a real family, and it's more special." Mary Margret said.

"How so?" Regina asked.

"Because you're here, Emma's here, friends, our family's here." Mary Margret replied sobbing softly, as Regina pulled her into a hug, nesting her head atop hers. Mary Margret laughed happily lightly, as she pulled away, to see Regina crying also.

"Come on Little Bird, Storybrooke awaits its lady in white." Regina said.

"And their queen in red." Mary Margret stated, before she and Regina faced the doors, which swung open, causing everyone to look back, before smiling at the two women who stood in the door way.

"Sorry we're late." Regina stated before she and Mary Margret began to walk down the aisle. Mary Margret couldn't help but stifle a giggle, causing Regina to look at her. "What?" She asked.

"I can't help but laugh, that's what you said at my first wedding." Mary Margret said, causing Regina to laugh lightly at the memory before shushing her, as they approached the altar where David stood proudly in his black tuxedo, Hook and Neal stand next to him as the best men, dressed in black tuxedos as well, while Emma and Belle stood on the other side in their blue dresses as the Maids of Honor. Hook and Emma were playing a type of tango with their eyes, which Regina and Mary Margret just dismissed. The ceremony soon started, and the Blue Fairy serving as the Minister spoke clearly.

"And who shall give this woman unto this man?" She asked.

"I do." Regina said as she handed Snow to David who nodded at her.

"Thanks mom." David said, causing the chapel to laugh a little at his joke. Regina merely rolled her eyes, and nodded her head. She seems to have accepted that because David was her son-in-law, he could call her mom. Mary Margret had once remarked that their relationship reminded her of Darrin and Samantha's mother Endora off Bewitched, especially considering that Regina would every now and then spontaneously poof up in their house to visit them. Regina went, and sat down next to Henry who was holding CC, and Gold sitting on the other side of her.

"Well dearie, seems you've done it, you got yourself a family." Mr. Gold stated.

"Not just me, you did too. Who would have guessed I would end up as your daughter in law?" Regina stated as Neal winked at her.

"Future is tricky, dearie. We're all connected now, we're all family." Mr. Gold said chuckling.

"It's the circle of life." Henry said with a smile, as he and CC looked at Regina who nodded understanding what her son meant. The Lion King was always his favorite movie. Regina smiled as she watched David and Mary Margret passionately kiss, as the chapel began to clap in congratulations. A tear ran down Regina's face, which didn't go unnoticed by Henry.

"You okay Mom?" Henry asked clapping.

"Yes, dear. I couldn't be happier." Regina said as she joined in the clapping, with the chapel. This was it, what she always dreamed, what she fought so hard to obtain even though she went about it the wrong way. A family, now don't get her wrong, the Evil Queen is gone, but if anyone dared to cross anyone in her family, let's just say, her and Gold might revert back to old ways to defend them. She glanced at Gold, who glanced at her nodding, knowing she was thinking the same thing he was. They were the family stones, and they'll be damned before one of their own is harmed, but after the months of peace, they might just finally be in the clear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was after the recital, and the big feast was held, and everyone sat at the Family Table, in a big circle was the family Mary Margret always dreamed of having, though it came in the most unexpected way, the wedding was the most beautiful things, and David could see how happy his wife finally was.

David and Mary Margret sat together, with Regina, Neal, Henry, and CC on the left side, and Emma, Killian, Gold, and Belle on the right side. All were part of the circle of family and love.

"That reception was beautiful Mary." Belle said.

"Thank you Belle." Mary said.

"Ah, the mortal way is good, but magic could have really spruced things up." Mr. Gold stated.

"Well, we wanted something traditional." David replied.

"And family is magical enough, Mom taught me that." Henry said with a big smile.

"Which one?" Killian asked curiously.

"Not telling." Henry said knowing it would lead to an argument later.

"Well, kid, you'll squeal sooner or later." Emma said.

"Wanna bet?" Henry asked mischievously narrowing his eyes challenging them.

"Ok I know you get that from Regina, that cunning, intimidating trait." Emma said.

"He could have gotten that from his parents." Regina said.

"Well, he's got my looks, Regina's brains and tactics, and Emma's spirit. A well mixed kid." Neal said with a grin as he began ruffling Henry's hair.

"And strangely both of his father's pride." Emma said.

"We can both drink to that." Regina said as she and Emma clucked their glasses together, as Killian, Neal, and Henry stuck their tongues out at them, causing everyone to laugh.

"I couldn't be happier." Henry said.

"Why is that, my boy?" Killian asked.

"Because everything is finally alright." Henry replied.

"Yes, Henry, everything's all right. And there going to stay that way." Regina promised him, as Henry hugged her tightly, which she returned. "Thanks, mom." Henry said.

Mary Margret stood up, and held up her glass clicking it gaining everyone's attention. "I have a toast to make, even though it's my renewal, it's not to myself, but to someone who has proven Second Chances are what's best. To Regina, for becoming a true mother again for me, my grandson Henry, and my baby sister CC." Mary Margret said.

"Becoming a cool pal, but wickedly strict mother-in-law." David added standing.

"An awesome teacher and friend." Emma said as she and Killian stood.

"Partner in crime, and witch." Killian added earning him a jab in the stomach from Emma, and a playful glare from Regina.

"Proud student, achiever, dreamer, daughter-in-law." Mr. Gold added as he and Belle stood up.

"Companion." Belle added sweetly, remembering of how Regina would now occasionally help her out in the library when it became too busy, or too messy.

"And a woman to love." Neal said standing up with Regina.

"To my mom, the Queen, Regina!" Henry shouted.

"Regina!" Everyone cheered tapping their glasses, as Neal pulled Regina in for a passionate kiss, as everyone clapped and cheered, as they stared lovingly into each other's eyes. David looked into Mary Margret's eyes, and saw it was true, she was finally happy.

"So, was the curse worth taking?" David asked.

"If it didn't cause us to lose our daughter at first, sure, but looking at all of this happiness now. The joy in mom, our daughter, and even yourself, it was worth taking. I'm happier than I ever was in The Enchanted Forest." Mary Margret said.

"Our family is so weird, but I can't help but love them." David said.

"It's ours. This is everyone's happily ever after." Mary Margret stated.

"Just one thing, when do you think we should tell everyone the news?" David asked.

"That I'm pregnant?" Mary Margret whispered.

"Yeah." David said chuckling lightly.

"Oh, let them find out on their own." Mary Margret said as she and David laughed before sharing a passionate kiss.

The End


End file.
